


Strange Bedfellows

by theatervine



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Multi, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatervine/pseuds/theatervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets that may become an actual story. Just some musings of what would happen if two of my favorite characters became best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall - Odin

I would care if I could.

As I look into the eyes of the boy who was _**meant**_ to be my son, meant to honor the blood brother of long ago, meant to be a second chance I would care.

As I see the grief and horror and finally peace come to being in his eyes as he hears my words

_once more useless_

I would scream to every end of every universe my fear and failure.

When he lets go and the child of my will leaves, when the promise of Bestla disappears into the void I would fall with him, protecting him as I ought.

 ** _If._**  

If I were more of a father and less an

_arrogant, failed, unworthy_

king.

I would care.


	2. The Becoming - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is scared. For good reason.

Cas. Oh, _God_.

Don’t you know you’re family?

That this is the worst choice you could’ve made?

How could you do this? Teaming up with Lucifer? Going behind our _backs_? You know how that ends. We all do.

How could you not know by now that this will **_kill_** Dean?

That he’ll do _anything_ to get you, the **real** you, back.

Or die trying.

Or worse.


	3. The Fall - Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga has known too much for too long and yet it changes nothing.

My baby.

Child of my heart.

I failed you, so many times.

I should have told you who you were. I should never have allowed Odin to make that decision alone.

I saw your pain. Your anger.

I knew all the tiny slights that built up year after year. I saw your isolation and withdrawal.

I saw so _many_ futures for you. I used that as an excuse not to intervene, I see that now, knowing all the possibilities.

Now I pray to the Norns that you will come through the road ahead, as it is a dangerous one my son, and it will take all that you are just to survive. That you will remember who you are: a mage of a caliber that the nine realms have never seen before, a prince of two realms, **_my son_**.

And I pray that those I saw: the child of truth and the chosen of three will find you before it’s too late. 

Before Death herself comes to collect that which was snatched from her all those centuries ago. 


	4. The Becoming - Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows he's chosen poorly.

Every day I watched you get weaker and weaker.

I saw the poison of the Mark eat away at the man that I love, the man I have willingly died for, more than once.

I thought, foolishly I know now, that removing the Mark would save you, bring you back to yourself.

I should’ve listened to you. You warned Sam and I. You begged us.

You should’ve known that there was never a chance we wouldn’t do anything,  _ everything, _ to bring you back to us.

Only, it unleashed something far, far worse. A nightmare come back to life, one who angels are told about to keep in line. Not seen since the beginning of time and worse….

One who wants **_you_** above all else.

I could not let The Darkness have you. I could not let her destroy all we’d fought to save.

So, I did the one thing I promised myself, promised Sam, promised you I would never do.

I made a deal.

And now, now I know what hell is.

As I watch my brother use the trust and love I fought so hard to gain from you to slip past your defences.

As I look into your eyes and see the horror of knowing what I did bloom in them.

The fear.

As I know that I’ve doomed you faster than anything Lucifer or The Darkness ever could.

Because I know that look. I know what it means.

I know you’ll do anything to save me from the choices I’ve made.

Please, Father, if you’re out there. **_Help us_**.


	5. The Fall - Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor mourns

_**No**_.

Oh, Loki.

Father should’ve let me go when I lunged after you. I would’ve followed you through the void to the ends of the universe.

Please come back to me brother.

I need you.

I _cannot_ do this without you.

I’m sorry I’ve only realised this now.

I’m sorry that the lessons you’ve tried to teach me for millennia are only taking root now.

I’m sorry I valued the opinions of my friends above yours.

I’m sorry I let my arrogance guide my actions.

I’m sorry you felt so alone.

I’m sorry you grew to hate me.

I’m sorry I fed that hatred with my actions.

I’m sorry brother.

 _ **I'm sorry**_.

Please come back.

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thor of this story will primarily be based on DonaldBlake!Thor and AOA!Thor rather than MCU!Thor. MCU!Thor has not, IMO, had the character growth that almost every major character has. The character is stagnant and I'd like to explore who Thor would be if, instead of telling us he mourned and grew wiser in the wake of Loki's suicide attempt, we actually see it.


	6. The Becoming - Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realizes his mistakes and makes plans to rectify them.

Impatience has always been my biggest weakness, no matter what my siblings think.

Shut up Castiel, I can feel your eye-rolling.

It’s unbecoming, as is your unending longing.

As I was saying: patience. I don’t really have it. I mean  _ yes  _ I played Sam like a fiddle, making him think I was Dad but that was more of a long con of Rowena. Just me using the weakest link because, let’s be real, she was.

But if I’d truly had patience, and you should be grateful Castiel that I don’t, I would’ve had  _ everything. _

I mean, after all these years, hell millennia of planning and manipulation by heaven  _ and _ hell, all it took to get what both sides wanted was wearing a Castiel shaped suit.

Can you  _ believe it? _

Well, of course you can Castiel. You were there.

And how delicious was that? Sam’s complete and utter trust and faith in my hands.

I should’ve held on a little longer, I know. It’s just. Well. All that  _ goodness  _ was making me itch.

Though, I will say the best thing? The absolute _best_? Was seeing that same trust and faith reflected in Dean’s big green eyes.

And the love and devotion.

Oh Castiel, I have to tell you little brother, thanks to you I’m actually seeing the appeal of these little mud monkeys.

There’s something about having the Winchesters on your side...

Sam’s loyalty and kindness. All that self-sacrifice.

And Dean…

I finally get it.

I finally see what’s felled so many before me: Alistair, Michael, Ananiel, Abaddon, Crowley, Auntie Amara… You.

There’s something about the boy

That bastard Cain knew exactly what he was doing when he gave him the Mark.

Too bad he didn’t count on you and Sam, huh Castiel?

It’s okay little brother, your screw up  _ will _ help me take down Auntie Amara, one way or the other.

And when it’s done, well…

Well, then  **_I’ll_ ** be Dean’s angel in shining armor.

But don’t worry little brother.

I’ll make sure you have a front row seat.


	7. The Fall - Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif still doesn't understand.

No longer trusted.

No longer esteemed.

All that I’ve worked for gone.

I was right, damnation.

I was right!

Loki wanted the crown, anyone could see that.

Why else would he have Thor banished?

Yet...

The All-Mother looks through me now, the respect I’d reclaimed from her since the [ incident ](http://norse-mythology.org/tales/loki-and-the-dwarves/) with Brokk and Eitri gone.

The All-Father has demoted me. No longer am I a warrior of Asgard. No longer trusted. My status is that of the lowest thrall, punishment for directly disobeying his decree.

And Thor.

Thor looks at me with eyes I’ve never seen before. Bruised and weary. Contemplative.

Grieving.

He blames me.

He’s never said it.

He never _would_.

But he does.

For what?

A nithing? _b_ _rother_

A jotunn? _friend_

He pays me heed no longer.

His eyes are forever cast towards the bifrost: to midgard and the void.

_Watching her..._

Searching for **him**...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that has always and will always bug me about Asgard in general and MCU!Asgard in particular is that no one ever takes responsibility for their screw ups. This is made plainly clear at the end of Thor and into TDW wherein at no point is there any punishment for Heimdall, Sif or the W3 for directly disobeying ODIN's decree, Frigga's decree and the right of succession.  
> Loki never seized the crown, it was given to him by right as the second prince of Asgard yet everyone, his supposed friends from childhood, behaves as if Loki staged a coup.  
> I'm going to explore that more in this fic I think and why there would be and should've been severe punishment for those five for their actions in Thor.


	8. The Becoming - Doctor Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen makes a vow.

Henry, I’m so very sorry.

I’ve let you down my old friend, not just you but my fellow Men of Letters.

I should’ve listen to the Ancient One.

Zir warned me to pay attention.

To not allow my focus to be so _narrow_.

So focused on the [ Incursions](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/SecretWars2015) that I missed the horror happening right under my nose.

Your son is gone and your grandsons…

I will **_not_ ** let The Darkness have Dean.

I will not allow that boy to be lost, not after all he and his brother have given and sacrificed.

Henry, I promise…

**_I will not let you down again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is totally a Man Of Letters in my universe and has lived a long time. He also has a history of paying so much attention to the big picture that he misses the insanity happening under his nose. Hence: The Darkness.


	9. The Fall - The Warriors Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The W3 reflect on opportunities lost and things taken for granted.

**Hogun**

You are gone but not forgotten. Sometimes, I wonder. Too many times we took your advice for granted. Too many times we mistook strategy for weakness. Perhaps we moved too soon. Perhaps we were wrong. We may never know.

We must move on. 

For our sake and the sake of our friend. 

No matter how hard it is. 

**Volstagg**

I miss your tricks.

You made me laugh in ways no one else has, even when it was at my own expense.

I miss your cleverness.

I miss you boy. I should’ve stood by you as I did your brother.

**Fandral**

Were I braver I would’ve told you millenia ago.

If I were the man I professed to be I would’ve made an overture.

I always thought I’d have more time.

That you would always be around.

That one day you would turn that brilliant mind towards me and **_see_**.

Now, the chance will never come.

I know Thor holds out hope but no one could survive that fall

Not even you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, especially in Agent of Asgard, it's implied that Fandral had a thing for Teen!Loki that Loki was oblivious to. In the movies both versions of Fandral, IMO, come across the same way. Don't know where I'm going with that but we'll see what happens.  
> Also, despite how he's portrayed in the movies Volstagg is significantly older than all of the others in Thor's entourage, he's the father of about five children and happily married. In the comics he, despite his best efforts, fell utterly in love with Kid!Loki and was heartbroken when it turned out that Teen!Loki wasn't him but an amalgamation of Original!Loki and Kid!Loki.  
> Surprisingly only Sif realized that Teen!Loki was in fact a different person than either of them, only having their memories but not their thoughts/feelings (it's implied that Loki regenerates like The Doctor) and was the only person in all of Asgard to stand up for him when everyone else, except Odin, shunned him.


	10. The Becoming - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean focuses on what he's lost.

I  **_will_ ** get you back.

I know why you did this. I do. I understand.

It’s okay, Cas.

Just hang on.

I’m coming for you.

I will make sure you understand how much I love you.

_**Whatever**_ it takes.

I’m getting you back.

Amara… we’ll deal with.

One way or another.


	11. The Fall - The People of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Asgard reflect...and plan.

**_ Eir _ **

That Odin did not tell that boy who he was, **_what he was_** , that I did not  _ insist _ he be told… It is a shame I will carry with me until the day I die.

I remember him running through the halls with Thor, his little legs carrying him faster than his body could go. So quick, so sweet, so very, **_very_** smart. 

So many hurts accumulated over the centuries. The physical I could heal, the emotional I tried but I was not Frigga. 

I was not  _ Odin.  _

I was not the one who should’ve seen, who should’ve held, who should’ve  **_listened._ **

In the end I was not enough.   
  


**_ The People Of Asgard _ **

He was **_ours_**.

  
Only he appreciated our skills, our craftsmanship, our  _ magic _ .

It was he who was aware of how the magic that surrounds Asgard was maintained and nurtured.

He knew our worries and fears, our joys and victories.

When the hammer-wielder and his cronies went off and risked their lives for sport he was the one who actually came back with things that were useful to  _ us. _

Now Odin-One Eye’s brat has not only brought war to our doorsteps but lost us the only one who would be able to negotiate a peace.

And his friends walk about as if they aren’t traitorous nithings.

They think we don’t know.

That we aren’t important enough to be aware.

They forget.

We are their servants, their smiths, their grooms.

We know about their treason.

We know about their fecklessness.

And one way or another we **_will_** make them pay for their deceit.


	12. The Becoming - Billie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie is patient.

You boys. If it’s not one thing it’s another.

  
Death had a soft spot for you, did you know that?

  
He was always amused by your antics. Especially you Dean. He thought it was cute, how you were always so bold, no matter how utterly terrified you were by his very presence. Reminded him of Wade, his other favorite lunatic.

  
It’s why he was grooming you to take his place.

  
Wait… you really thought him giving you his ring was just a one time deal? Oh no. You’re his chosen Dean. It’s why **_I_** don’t have the ring. Yes, I’m the new boss but mostly? I’m your guide. Think of me as your Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. I’m going to put you through your paces like you’ve never been put through before kid.  You **_will_** be the new Death.

 

You just have to **_stay_** dead first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is the same in both universes so zir'll have had run-ins with several characters based on their respective canons.


	13. The Fall - Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki falls...

I thought this would be the end.

That the pain, the anger, the unending bitterness would finally, just **_stop._**

….yet it was only the beginning.

Once I knew who I was, what I was: Loki, son, brother, trickster, liar, **_king._**

Now I realize, I know nothing.

I **am** ** _nothing._**

Nothing but a sacrifice in useless war by the thing that bore me.

Nothing but a tool to those who raised me.

Nothing but a pawn to this purple faced monstrosity.

It’s funny really.

All my schemes, my plans, my dreams.

They were nothing compared to what the Norns had planned for me.

But there is power in nothing.

In **knowing** ** _your_** ** _place._**

As a wise man once said: _“Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you.”_

I will be nothing.

And I will have my revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a mess. Again. Some more.


	14. The Becoming - Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck faces his mistakes, realizing that his creations are destroying themselves.

I’m scared.

My [children](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Archangels) are out of control, my creations are dying, their protectors destroying themselves and them with abandon.

My [sister](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness)’s [child](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanos), obsessed with [Death](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Billie), has gone mad, ripping the very fabric of the galaxy apart in his quest.

Destroying the minds of those who were meant for [_more_](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SelfDemonstrating/Loki) than becoming his puppets and feeding the hatred of those who should’ve been [ protectors](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronan_the_Accuser), not monsters.

And now, Castiel, sweet, heartbroken Castiel and dear, devoted, guilt ridden Sam have gone and done the unimaginable.

My sister is free.

...and I don’t know what to do.

I don’t think I can hurt her again. I know I don’t want to.

I _**miss**_ her.

But she won’t stop until she has Dean, as obsessed with him as her son is with Death.

And I cannot let that happen. I cannot let her take him.

Yes, the others are the guardians of this galaxy - far more than they realize….

But Dean and Sam are the guardians of **_earth_**.

And when my mad nephew comes every hand will be needed to save Yggdrasil and stop him before he can move to other galaxies.

They both must be stopped before they destroy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are new to the Supernatural side of things, Chuck = God. He's a character who's been on and off the show since almost the first year, is very good friends with Dean, Sam and Castiel, who up until this past year had NO IDEA that their buddy Chuck was actually God. They thought he was a prophet, like Elijah, and kept him safe when someone was knocking off ALL the prophets (another story for another time).  
> I've made Thanos the son of the Darkness (Instead of Sui-San) because if Chuck could create children wholesale why couldn't she?


	15. The Fall - Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel muses on one of his favorites and plots to undo some of the damage...

Aw, [kid](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SelfDemonstrating/Loki).

What in the hell have you done this time?

You know, of all my [nieces and nephews](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Nephilim), you were my favorite right?

I suppose I saw myself in you: the baby of the family; too clever by half; too easily dismissed; only called upon when there’s a [mission](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Exodus+3) that requires [delicacy](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luke+1%3A26-38&version=NLV) and then put back on the shelf.

It’s why I took your [name](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Loki) when I went into hiding from your psychotic uncles. So I could honor you, in my own small way.

Plus, it was kind of a hint, to anyone who really wanted to find me. A test: let’s see who **_really_** cared. Who really missed me…

I should’ve know that, just like you, I would remain forever disappointed in my siblings...in my [dad](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/God).

I should’ve kept a closer eye on you. Should’ve realized what thousands of years of Odin’s entirely too familiar parenting would do to you.

Should’ve known what finding out who your real parents were would do to you.

Don’t get me wrong, [Laufey](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey) and [Fárbauti](http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/F%C3%A1rbauti)? The loved you kiddo. With all their hearts.

I just should’ve know that Odin -  [Oathbreaker](https://www.amazon.com/Original-Sin-Thor-Tenth-Realm/dp/0785191690) indeed - would never admit what he’d done.

I mean **_come on_** , who ‘abandons’ a baby in a guarded temple with their most sacred relic?  _ **N**_ ** _o one,_** that’s who.

Odin knew exactly who you were when he took you. He knew exactly what he was doing.

As always his arrogance, his **_anger_** , made his decisions for him.

He thought the universe _owed him_ after [Aldrif](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Aldrif_Odinsdottir_\(Earth-616\))’s death.

And to think, he was **_surprised_** that Thor turned into an arrogant brat and you walked around with a chip the size of Asgard on your shoulders. Like you two didn’t learn it from him.

Frankly the best thing to happen to Aldrif and [Baldr](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldr) is that they have no idea who they really are.

...and I’m rambling.

The point is kid? You **_are_** loved. You are valued. You’re smart enough to get out of this mess you’ve found yourself in.

And when you do?

I’ll do my damndest to make sure you end up with just the right people to mend what’s been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had many questions on how to make Gabriel work in the MCU and this was my solution.  
> For those who are unfamiliar with the Supernatural side of things, the archangel Gabriel put himself in a sort of Witness Protection and went by the name of Loki for centuries to hide from his older siblings: Lucifer, Michael and Raphael, because they were all assholes and extremists re Good vs Evil. They literally had no problem tearing earth apart if it meant that one side gained dominance over the other with Dad (God) missing.  
> So...I'm making Gabriel, and the other archangels, the uncles/aunts of all the 'gods' as, in the Bible, a lot of angels became fascinated with humans, falling in love and mating with them and producing offspring that looked human (sometimes) but had supernatural traits that would be considered godlike.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	16. The Becoming - Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wonders what could've been.

  
I’d be lying if I said, though I’d never admit it, that I’m not loving this.

Oh no, not the superhero team up aspects, that part I’d kindly abandon frankly.

Yes, it might be the only way to take down The Darkness, but **_really_**.

If I don’t get Lucifer’s head on a pike when this is over…

In the meantime though, I’ve missed this.

Us.

I always knew just how dangerous you were. [**_Both_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuJ9TxXkxx0) of you really, though Moose never really got my engine running.

But you.

You are magnificent.

And that was _before_ you became the [Knight of Hell](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Mark_of_Cain).

We could’ve ruled Hell and Earth together if it weren’t for your damned brother and that idiot angel.

We still can you know.

When this is all over.

When The Darkness is back in her damned cage and Lucifer’s entrails are decorating my throne room.

And what a sight that would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, the King of Hell, who was not dealt with kindly when Lucifer got out of his cage, has nicknames for everyone and a thing for Dean (who is apparently demon catnip). The three main ones he uses are: Feathers = Castiel, Moose = Sam and Squirrel = Dean. He also has the patience for long term revenge and plans.


	17. Interlude - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is always one step ahead.  
> Always.

Once again formless.

It’s nice really.

I knew you would do what was [necessary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVb2u1SxFEc) Dean.

You are a wildcard but there’s one thing that’s always been consistent: your devotion.

You know I’ve watched you since your conception?

Everyone had so _many_ ** _plans_** for you.

It’s as if they never paid attention to the history of this little planet.

Well, most of them think it’s all myths and legends, it’s easy to dismiss things when they’re not ‘real’.

I would’ve expected the angels to be smarter though.

Oh well, ever since Yahweh scampered off they’ve been a hot mess, to borrow a phrase.

Well, those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it.

You can’t force prophecy boys and girls.

Every time it ends in tears.

Worked out well for me though.

I know you and the others can stop what’s coming. I’ve always had faith in your tenacity.

You and Anthony and my darling [Wade](https://www.amazon.com/Deadpool-Funeral-Freak-Reign-Deadpools/dp/B000ZOR2OS/ref=pd_sim_14_2?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=P0ZS3VJATQFMJBQKZFAJ).

Wade understands the cycle. Far more than Thanos ever could...

Hmpf. He thinks he’s showing me _love_ with his endless murder spree.

That I appreciate his **_devotion_**.

He’s a bloody fool.

Yes, I am a given. As I told you, I’ll even reap God at some point.

But everything has an opposite.

Without **_life_** there can be no **_death_**.

Does he truly think I want all life to end?

Silly child.

Well. He’ll have a few surprises waiting for him when he arrives, thanks to clever little Loki.

I always knew that boy was smart, but even I never imagined he’d find a way to turn his torture into a feint.

Now all I have to do is wait. You’ll come to me when the time is right. Willingly.

You were always marked for greatness Dean.

It’s why the others have fought over you so hard.

What they don’t understand, what they’ve **_never_** understood, is your heart.

You love so fiercely, so protectively. Willing to give up everything if it means protecting those around you. Even those you barely know.

It’s how I knew you would be the perfect vessel when the time came.

What people so often fail to realize is that I am not an ending or a creature of hate.

I am a _beginning_. A _gift_.

Only someone who loves as much as you do can truly comprehend that.

Thank you child.

I’ve waited a long time for someone like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know Wade Wilson aka Deadpool is kinda sorta Death's boyfriend in Marvel Comics. Something that pisses Thanos (who is obsessed with zir) off to no end. Wade caught Death's eye and Thanos, thinking to remove the competition, cursed Wade with eternal life. It backfired and now, every few years, Wade and Death circle back to each other. Let's just say that Castiel is going to have some competition once the merger between Dean and Death happens...


	18. The Landing - Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki leaves and ends up in the most unexpected of places.

The opportunity, when it came, was unexpected.

When I closed my eyes on Svartalfheim I never intended to open them again.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

The one time I’d done something like a true _Aesir_ and it didn’t even take.

So I waited.

For Thor to return or Death to finally take me.

As always, my wishes were not granted.

When Odin sent his guards to retrieve my body it was easy enough to make one of the dark elves’ bodies into a double, even with my meager reserves of magic.

Shapeshifting into one of the guards took a bit more effort.

Yet…

I had to know.

To know if _this_ time I’d finally done something to please the old bastard.

If, at least in death, I’d made him proud.

Would you like to know something funny?

I **_did_**.

I could see it in his eyes.

He grieved.

Not just for mother.

But for me.

….it was not as satisfying to see as I had hoped.

In fact it left me feeling vaguely apathetic.

With mother gone, and Thor buggered off back to Midgard, I looked into Odin’s eyes and realized, there was nothing for me there.

And…

I didn’t care.

I’m just so tired, you see.

Tired of all of it. The mindgames. The begging for scraps of affection. Of respect.

Tired of not being listened to.

Did you know they never even asked me what had happened after my fall?

Not once.

Not even mother.

So.

I did the one thing no one, myself included, expected.

I left.

I had _planned_ to go to Alfheim or perhaps Nowhere. Frankly any place that I could lay low, as the humans would say, and let my magic recover.

Let my _mind_ recover.

Norns forbid any of my plans ever go as I wish them to.

My current location is proof that they’re not done with me as yet.  

The irony of me landing on Midgard, of **_my magic_** taking me to Midgard, is not lost on me.

Now the questions are...

Where am I?

And who ( _what_ ) are **_you_**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that bothered me, of the many, many things, in Thor: The Dark World is that there's no indication - even in the deleted scenes - that a single person asked Loki WTF happened after he fell from the Bifrost.   
> Even if they didn't supposedly care about him, he showed up on earth with an army, so clearly SOMETHING happened between points a and b that he probably should've been debriefed on, from a purely security perspective. It's just terrible writing and does Asgard and Loki's so called family no favors in looking like sympathetic, or even SMART, characters.


	19. The Landing - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean contemplates his newest guest...

Because things couldn’t get _more_ complicated.

First Amara, then Chuck, and now... _you_.

Clearly you’re not human, not with the way you landed, or rather on _what_ you landed.

At least it wasn’t [Baby](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Metallicar).

Still, clear out of the blue, straight through the wards, on top of the rover, in the middle of the garage.

And somehow you’ve barely got a scratch on you, yet you crushed the rover like it was paper.

Gotta say, whoever you are, _whatever_ you are, you know how to make an entrance.

Frankly, if it weren’t for Chuck, you’d be in chains instead of a bedroom right now.

As it is, he keeps fluttering over you, muttering something about irresponsible idiots and **_Gabriel_** of all people.

Meanwhile Lucifer - _hang on Cas, just hold on -_ keeps growling about spoilt nephews and their brats.

Chuck swears you’re here to help, that as soon as you’re healed up and awake we’re going to need to talk. _Without_ weapons.

We’ll see.

What I really want to know is…

Why do I feel like I know you?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar with the Supernatural side of this verse, Dean, Sam and Cas live in a bunker built into the side of a mountain that Dean and Sam inherited from their grandfather, Henry Winchester, one of the American branch of the Men of Letters. It's basically like Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum: many roomed and filled with the accumulated knowledge and weaponry of the previous MOL. Dean and Sam didn't even know who their grandfather WAS until recently when they found out that they, along with Dorothy Gale (yes, THAT Dorothy) and their friend Aaron are the only surviving children of the entire US branch of the MOL, who were massacred by Abaddon, the First Knight of Hell. In season 11, Chuck (God), Lucifer (in Cas' body) and the boys were all living there while trying to deal with The Darkness (Amara), Chuck's twin before she ended all life in the universe.   
> Fun times!


	20. The Landing - Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga realizes that her mistakes may have far reaching consequences....

When I saw you here, my beautiful boy, I thought I knew terror.

For you **_were_** here Loki, albeit briefly.

Then Hela came and whisked you away.

She barely spoke to me, answering my questions as briefly as possible.

I know she only did so because of the love _you_ bore me, so I cannot say I am surprised.

Heartbroken, yes, but unsurprised.

It is my own fault after all.

I can only hope she will forgive me in death for my inaction in life….

But seeing you here….that is when I learned, even in death, fear was something that could seize my heart.

I was so happy when she took you away, back to the land of the living, I didn’t question the _why_ of it.

Then. It happened.

Even here, in Valhalla, we all felt it.

The Darkness… the Void Between Worlds…

Unleashed.

[ The Fulcrum ](http://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-fulcrum/4005-60755/) ….

Fallen

That  is when I knew true terror.

**I knew** .

Hela had taken you because of _this._

Because something was coming.

Something far more terrible than anything the Nine realms had seen before.

That’s when the whispers began.

That The Darkness was on Midgard…

And that Thanos, a name all had thought - _prayed_ \- we’d never hear again, was on the move, returning to the Nine.

That’s when Hela came back.

She sat down with me, though she didn’t speak for the longest time.

Then she asked me a simple question, one that I will never, **_ever_** forgive myself for not asking. One that could’ve changed _so much_.

**_What happened to you when you fell?_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creator of the Marvel Multiverse is called The One Above All. An aspect of him, one that you can talk to without losing your mind, is The Fulcrum aka The Bartender. I thought Chuck being The Fulcrum is perfect as a: Chuck owns a bar in the Supernatural verse where he 'writes' aka shapes reality and b: Chuck's actor, Rob Benedict, looks like the love child of young Jack Kirby and Stan Lee, and The Fulcrum is always depicted as Jack Kirby in the comics.


	21. The Landing - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reaches out.

You feel like the [Hammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cfISDIUmj8).  


Which, considering, makes sense I guess.

I know I’m weirding you out right now but you’re the actual Loki, not Gabriel pretending to be Loki but real, live,  _actual_ Loki….

I really wish there wasn’t an apocalypse happening because I seriously have so many questions...

Mostly though, I just want to help.

Yeah.

I know you don’t believe me.

But…

I’ve seen that look in your eyes before.

It’s the same look Dean had when he came back from [Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoQ8NK7y_M8).

It’s the look Cas had when he and Dean returned from [Purgatory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT8WhMXYDgc).

It’s the look I see in the mirror whenever I let myself really pay [attention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuJ3v9VRDWQ).

Something horrible happened to you.

By the way Chuck is fussing probably more than one thing.

...so.

Look I don’t know you and you don’t know me but….

If you want to talk.

Sometimes...sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone who **_doesn’t_** know you, you know?

Anyway. If you want to talk you can talk to me. Or Dean. I know he’s been giving you the stink eye but he’s a good brother and he’s, **_we’ve,_** been through a lot. We might be able to understand.

And if not well...there’s coffee?


	22. The Landing - Verity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verity feels a compulsion..

For most people dreams are just that, dreams. Figments of their imagination, bits of memories or the unprocessed problems of the day.  
  
For me?  
  
They’re a warning sign.  
  
Because here’s the thing…. _I_ ** _don’t_** ** _dream.  
  
_** I __can’t.  
  
Dreams are lies, you see.  
  
And [my superpower](http://marvel.com/comics/series/18340/loki_agent_of_asgard_2014_-_present), such as it is? Is to see through any lie.  
  
Any. Lie.  
  
Books, movies, television shows…  
  
It makes me great at my [job](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LivingLieDetector) but let’s just say interpersonal relationships suffer when you know that the words coming out of a person’s mouth aren’t the things that are truly in their heart.  
  
So, when I say I had a dream? I need you to understand the severity of the issue. That I’ve had multiple ones?  
  
To say that I’m panicking is putting it mildly.    
  
Dreams of two green eyed men.  
  
One surrounded in darkness yet pulsating with a bright green glow so beautiful and pure it makes tears come to my eyes just thinking on it.  
  
The other filled with golden light shot through with blood red and shimmering blackness.  
  
Every night the dreams come and every day the urge to leave New York gets stronger and stronger.  
  
A pull to the [west](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Men_of_Letters_Bunker).  
  
I don’t know what’s happening and I damn sure don’t know why..  
  
But it looks like I’m going on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verity Willis is one of the best things to happen to Marvel comics imo and Loki in particular. Being the one person he can't lie to their friendship in the comics is honestly one of my favorite things ever because he knows that she sees him. Not what everyone thinks of him but who he really is. Also, I hope you caught the A Christmas Carol shout out...


	23. The Landing - Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is having a mild freakout.

Thanos is coming.  
  
**_Thanos is coming._**

 

Little Loki showing up was bad enough, the brat could give Gabriel a run for his money in being annoying but this…  
  
It’s unacceptable.  
  
Earth is mine.  
  
**_{No. It’s not brother.}_**  

Oh, just shut **_up_** Castiel!  
  
You have no idea, no clue, how bad this is!  
  
You want to protect your precious Dean? You want to keep this planet safe?  
  
Then let me **_think!  
  
_** You weren’t even a thought the last time our dear cousin was here.  
  
You think Auntie Amara is bad? She’s **_nothing_** compared to her insane son.  
  
******_{It seems Father and Amara have more in common than I thought}_**  

Really? You think now’s the time for sarcasm?  
  
**_{You could always give me my body back and not have to deal with it any longer}  
  
_** The hell I will. Besides it’s not like Sam is going to let me take over his body, even if Dad would allow it.  
  
Frankly? We both have bigger things to deal with.  
  
The last time psycho boy visited he almost burnt down this entire galaxy. It took **_all of us_** to repel him and thanks to [you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5K1A5EFDSo) and the [dynamic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV26tp5aAI4) [duo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q59irQaS0zo) we’re down a few heavy hitters…  
  
I never thought I’d say this but, thank Dad Loki’s here, at least we’ve got a _warning_ this time.  
  
We just need to get Amara back in her box before she finds out her son’s on the way.  
  
The two of them together…  
  
They could destroy **_everything_**.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a brat who half the time just wants his Dad's attention and acts out by breaking his Dad's things: see the season 12 finale of Supernatural. Thanos on the other hand is insane. In Marvel canon at the age of EIGHT he murdered is own mother because she gave birth to him and he hated his life. At eight. Which is when he met Death and fell in love, much to Death's annoyance. I'm switching it up and having him kill his father instead but the basics of his crazy will still be the same. Dude's bonkers. Lucifer knows this and knows that unless everyone (including him) gets their shite together asap they're effed.


	24. The Landing - Jormungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son realizes his father is near and prepares to gather his family.

Papa is _here!  
_  
I have felt it.  
  
But the connection, it is weak.  
  
What has The Monster ( _ **never grandfather, never kin**_ ) done to you father?  
  
It matters not, I feel you and I will come to you and this world will be shaken to nothing if you are truly harmed…  
  
But first, I _must_ tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update, but real life has been writing the plot for me lately. Also, tbh, Loki's children and all the horrors they, and he, endured in Norse mythology hit me on a very personal level so writing their pieces, even when they're short, are really hard for me but they are necessary for the ongoing plot.   
> For those who don't know, Jormungandr is The Midgard Serpent whose movements cause earthquakes and the like. He could shapeshift into human form, like his father Loki, but Odin the dick bag and Frigga the complacent allowed him to turned into a serpent because of some vague prophecy that he would kill Thor, which Frigga as a seer should know better to trust completely, because as Death said in previous chapters: the more you try and change a prophecy the more you make it come true.


	25. The Landing - Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's been busy.

I told you I’d get you where you needed to be, didn’t I kid?  
  
And, despite what _so_ many people think, just like you, I always keep my word.

Sorry for just visiting in dreams but right now, especially with Lucy riding shotgun in Cas, I need to lay low.

That doesn’t mean I haven’t been busy.

There’s a woman on her way to help, Verity. Great kid.

Though, I gotta admit, talking to **_her_** was damn near impossible, her powers are growing every day, even if she doesn’t know it.

But I’ve been doing this vision and dream thing since the beginning of time so…

Anyway, you’ll like her.

She and Dean, they’re meant for you.

Don’t roll your eyes at me kid, even in dreams it’s rude.

As I was saying, she and Dean? They really are here to help you. So give them a chance, okay?

And talk to Sam, you two have more in common than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Bible, Gabriel is always the one sent when God needs to talk to someone without destroying their minds. Every time someone gets a vision, a dream, etc in the Bible it's Gabriel so that's why he's the one sending the dreams to Verity because he's the only one strong enough to break through her powers which would block any and all dreams.


	26. The Landing - Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir is on the move

Interesting, Jor has come, I felt him before he ever arrived and Hela is on the move.  
  
Father is here…  
  
With the Winchesters.  
  
The Monster may think he has me trapped here, but I have my ways, we _all_ do. He thinks **_we_** are the monsters, but we are not, we are of nature and just as connected to Yggdrasil as he is, if not more.  
  
I am connected to all of my [kind](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf) and they have been whispering…  
  
Yes, the Darkness has been unleashed but all is not lost.  
  
For it is not just Father but The Fulcrum who is with the Winchesters.  
  
Hope is not lost...  
  
Those boys, who still don’t know the full extent of who and **_what_** they are.  
  
Who they are descended from…  
  
They will help, and hopefully heal, Father. In the meantime, it is time for me to leave this place.  
  
Time to see what Midgard has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I apologize for how long this has taken to update. Real life has been a hot mess.   
> As far this fic, it looks like there's about to be an actual plot so the formatting will change after the next four chapters from individual POV to a more group format.   
> In this fic Fenrir is connected to all wolves but particularly the werewolves and the hellhounds of the Supernatural universe and uses that connection to follow the goings on all the various worlds on the world tree.


End file.
